Yuru Star!
by Chihiro Tenzou
Summary: Title based on YuruYuri.This evolves around Konata and Kagami, Minami and Yutaka and probably Tsukasa and Miyuki. Please enjoy!
1. Panic!

**Chapter 1**: Panic!

**Character P.O.V.'s**: Konata, Kagami

**Konata's P.O.V.**

Ugh…I just finished the manga I bought last week. Now, I have to walk to the store to buy another one. Then again, it _is_ worth it.

-Gamers-

Haruhi, Code Geass, eh? What's this? Strawberry Panic! I hear this is a yuri manga. Basically, something Hiyori would target. Eh, maybe I'll give it a shot.

-Back Home-

Okay now to read the first cha- - - oh my, *rapidly looking at pages* this is some hardcore yuri…very interesting. Must…continue…reading.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

Phew! I finally finished with my homework! Now I can go and read my Death Note light novel.

**MIKURU RUN! RUN! **

Ergh, it's that embarrassing ringtone Konata gave me. Oh, it's her "Moshimoshi?"

"Kagami~~~~"

"Oi, oi, what's with the voice?"

"I just read this new manga and uh…you know what, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow. BYE BEEEEEE~~~~"

What's up with the weird voice? It's like she's about to kill me or something. Typical Konata; infected by what she's been reading. You get used to it, (it takes years and YEARS of training)

-The Next Day-

"Onee-chan look it's Kona-chan!" Tsukasa patted my shoulder and pointed to a weird looking Konata. What the hell? "Ohayou Tsukasa…ohayou Kagami~~" she purred when she said my name. Okay, now I'm scared "Now what were you gonna tell me?" Konata's eyes suddenly popped open "Eto…I'll just tell you later. PRIVATELY…" she went closer to me when she said PRIVATELY.

Tsukasa and Konata then had their usual talk about Sgt. Keroro while they left me to think about what manga she read and what exactly was it about. Wait, why am I so concerned about it? Wait…maybe she's been hanging out with Hiyori too much.

**Konata's P.O.V.**

I'll just tell Kagami later. I have to deal with another enemy…KUROI-SENSEI. I played a new MMO with her last night and I was this close to losing. And that's just wrong! Very, very, WRONG!

"Sensei! Let's go again later!" I screamed out to have revenge

"Urusaii! Take your seat and it was a fair game!" she just admitted her gaming to the class…victory is mine.

-Break Time-

Kagami, Kagami, Kagami, where the hell is she? "Oi Konata," great timing! She's here! "You're creeping me out, y'know? What were you gonna tell me?" I didn't hesitate to pull her into a little corner where no one could hear our conversation. Wait, I didn't think about how I'd tell her. Shimatta! "Eh,"

"Well?" she crossed her arms.

"Do you know this manga called Strawberry Panic!"

Kagami's eyes widened then she gave me a blunt nod.

"Well I was thinking-" she suddenly put her finger on my lips then turned really red "I think I know what you're planning and it's making us feel awkward." Like it wasn't obvious enough though… "This is what happens when you combine Hiyori and yuri. Damn, they almost sound the same." Kagami put her finger down.

"So what am I thinking then?" I flickered the conversation back to the main topic. "You were thinking that…agh! It's hard to say in person! I'll just call you later, see ya!" Kagami ran off with her books (and her dignity).

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

Kusooooooo! Who to talk to about this? WHO?

Tsukasa? No, too innocent.

Miyuki? Even more innocent!

Misao? She's almost like Konata!

Ayano? She's almost like Tsukasa!

Iwasaki? She's a living Yuki Nagato!

Yukata? Cute and innocent!

Kuroi-sensei? She's twenty seven years old and single…she might take it too far.

I guess I'm stuck with the master herself…HIYORI. Good! She's coming this way.

"Hiyori!" I gasped "Oh, Kagami-senpai. Doushita no?" I looked left and right then took her to that same corner. "Tell me about yuri," I asked. Hiyori's aura then dropped to her frozen state. She was speechless. "H-Hiyori?" she snapped out of it then took a deep breath. "Why exactly do you want to know?" great, now I'm in a frozen state "Is it because of Konata?" she said this with that face Konata gave me when she thought I wanted guys to hit on me. I gulped then nodded.

Hiyori suddenly started chuckling. "Why? Is something wrong? You know? Did she tell you?" I asked, frantic.

"Oh Kagami-senpai, you really exclude obvious factors, eh?" obvious…factors?

"What do you mean?" Hiyori cleared her throat then started talking.

"You see, your friendship with Konata is very similar to that of Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka from K-On! and yes I am using anime references thanks to her. Eventually the fans are bound to start pairing you two up. Konata just needed time and the courage. How did it even start?" people of the internet, the yuri master has just broken the fourth wall.

"She said that she read this manga,"

"Which one?"

"Strawberry…Panic!..."

Hiyori choked on her own saliva then shaked me back and forth "THAT IS LIKE THE MOTHER OF ALL YURI!"

**BONK!**

"Urusaii! People are can hear you!"

"What's wrong with Konata anyway? You two would make a good pair even, oh, and do me a favor,"

"What would it be?"

"Turn around and don't look until I say so,"

"Fine, fine…" I turned around then heard paper rustling. After that a pencil sound came along. IS SHE DRAWING ME AND KONATA? "Oi yurinator! Gimme that drawing!"

"I've been exposed!"

"HELL YA YOU HAVE."

**Konata's P.O.V.**

I wonder if Kagami will look at me the same after what just happened. Hang on, is it just me or, am I seeing Hiyori being wrestled to the ground by Kagami? Am I seeing things? Am I insane? This'd be a huge nosebleed if it were an anime.

It's shocking how Kagami already knows what I'm talking about. Does this mean that she's already felt it before? She beat me to it? Damn! I actually lost at something1 Well, it's not a game so it's okay. But, it's Kagami that we're talking about. IT IS A GAME.

I should find another way to say this to Kagami. I know! Maybe I'll buy her a light novel. That's it! The KONATA IZUMI WAY!

-Gamers, After Class-

"Konnichiwa! Where are your good light novels?" I asked the store owner. She led me to a section where they keep them. The section where Kagami would always go to. Kaga- wait, what the hell am I thinking? Why is it that it's like her name is revolving around my head? Why? WHY? Oh lookie, a good light novel. Sugoi…sugoi…sugoi…

I picked out a Haruhi light novel. I guess Kagami might also be into Haruhi…I hope. Oh well, won't know until I try! I paid for it then got my points. YOSHI!

Now to find Kaga- - - "Konata?" she's here! "K-Ka-Kagami! W-what are you doing here?" and why am I always being cut when I say the first two syllables of her name?

"I was gonna look for a light novel to buy. It's not a surprise seeing you here though. It's a surprise though when you're here buying a light novel." She chuckled. "It's not a surprise though. She just did!" the store owner exclaimed. Curses! An enemy is always around people! Be aware! "She…did? Konata is this a miracle? Are you sick? Tell me!" I showed the light novel to Kagami's face.

"Erm, Konata, I pretty much know that you bought it you don't have to give me a better view."

"It's for you," I mumbled,

"For…me?"

I nodded "Konata, are you sure this isn't a cover up so I won't tease you about actually reading light novels? It's fine! It's actually pretty co- - "

"Kagami I'm not lying. It really is for _you._" I choked. I looked at Kagami and saw her turn really red "H-hontou?" I nooded again. "Wow, arigatou. What made you think of getting me a light novel anyway?" she got the light novel which was blocking face to expose a red me "Konata you're as red as cherries! What's wrong?"

"Kagami, that was my way of telling you."

"What are you gonna tell me exactly?" I face palmed then gave her the Haruhi Suzumiya pissed off face. I cleared my throat then went on "I thought you already knew!" she went silent then thought for a while. It didn't take her long to finally answer "Well, yeah…you're going all Hiyori on me now. Except this time, it isn't fiction." Kagami put her hand on my shoulder. I just turned into an even redder cherry "It's cool; I'm actually…" she gulped "…okay with it." She looked away.

This shocked me. The Kagami Hiiragi that has been looking for a boyfriend is actually okay with the fact that I…I think you guys know. It isn't that hard to comprehend I mean, come on! "You're really okay with it Kagami?" she nodded, still not looking at me.

It was quiet…I had to break the silence.

"I'll uh, see ya." I said "Yeah, sure…" Kagami muttered. I walked to the exit but took one more look back at Kagami "I'll call you later." She darted her head up then nodded. With this, I finally exited except, I exited without the hardcore feeling in me.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

This is what happens when one can't find a boyfriend. Well, girls are okay too. They're…okay. Yeah…

A Haruhi Suzumiya light novel eh? I guess it's not bad. Konata is quite the picker. Does that apply to me?

Maybe I'll just go home and read this. No homework for today anyway. Aaaggh…

-Hiiragi Residence-

"Onee-chan! Sorry again for going with Yuki-chan! I really needed help with my project!" Tsukasa bowed in front of me.

"It's alright; I've been feeling a little off too anyway. I'm headed upstairs. I got a new light novel." I patted Tsukasa on her head then went upstairs.

I just stared at the light novel…I let it sit on my table. Still…I'm here staring at it…stare…stare…stare…is it worth opening? What if gets crumpled? What if a page gets ripped off? What if I make it dirty? What if- WHY THE HELL AM I TREASURING IT THIS MUCH?

It's taking control of me…it's taking insane control over me! It's screaming Konata's name in my head! Konata here! Konata there! Konata everywhere! AAAH!

**MIKURU RUN! RUN! **

Speak of the devil!

I nervously answered my phone "Eh…moshimoshi?"

"Kagami? Hey" Konata's voice sounded different. It….wasn't like her. It…wasn't the otaku I knew.

"Oh, Konata. Hey," what is this? The repeating game? Who's winning?

"How uh, how are you?"

"Good, nothing to complain about."

Silence….

"Eheh…thanks again for the light novel. It still pressures me to open it…"

"Oh, open it slowly then."

Is she seriously giving me tips on how to open a light novel? Well, I guess I have to thank her. "Okay, cool. Thanks for that." And here we go…silence. That's it; I'm breaking it "Konata, about what happened in the store…"

"You're mad?"

"No! No! You've got it all wrong!" I put the phone away from my face to make a deep breath "It's been controlling me. Kinda like, it's screaming your name over and over again."

"The situation a while ago?"

"The feeling I had."

Silence…

"Is it a negative or a positive?"

"Positive…I suppose. Well, you are one of my best friends."

"I am? Aww, thank you Kagami." I heard the regular vain Konata again. I remembered the manga Hiyori told me that Konata was reading.

-Flashback-

"Kagami-senpai! No wonder Konata has been feeling that way! It's all because of this manga called Strawberry Panic!."

"Yeah she told me a few minutes ago."

I just realized something…

"Crap, she finally feels the same thing."

"Wait, what?"

CRAP! I JUST BLURTED MY SECRET OUT! "Eh, nothing! Bye!" I ran away.

-End of Flashback-

"So, you've been reading Strawberry Panic!..."

"Oh, yeah. Do you…wanna borrow it? It has a light novel if you want it. I could uh, buy it for you if you like."

"Don't! It's cool; I don't want you wasting your money on me and all that!"

"I don't take regular orders,"

"Here we go again with Ms. Suzumiya,"

"Don't use that voice on me,"

"Enough with the impression!" I heard her laugh on the other line. I had a feeling that she had this devious cat face on her.

"Kagami, I have to go play an MMO now. I'm gonna have a rematch against Kuroi-sensei. Hee!"

"Okay, good luck."

"Kagami…"

"What is it?"

"Ai shite iru…" she hung up.

My eyes popped open. Did…did she just say that? Am I dying? I don't see a white light. Is this another universe? Am I dreaming again? Am I in one of Konata's dating sims? AAAHH!

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! This my attempt at a Lucky Star fanfic. Is it okay? I hope so (insert smile here)! I'll have a pattern so two chapters for each. The next one is still Konami so the one after that'll be Minami and Yutaka with some help from Hiyori. I'm still thinking about making one with Tsukasa and Miyuki though. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! By the way, sorry for some Japanese words! I'm trying to practice so I can submit full Japanese doujin works to well, Japan. I haven't started yet though but, whatever. Oh and if I got some of the phrases wrong, you're more than welcome to correct me! BYE BEE!


	2. Will These Two Still Remain Friends?

**Chapter 2**: Will These Two Still Remain Friends?

**Theme**: Nothing in my mind sowie!

**Character P.O.V.'s**: Konata, Kagami

**Konata's P.O.V.**

Hey there. Yeah, I just admitted it to Kagami over the phone. In anime, she would have blank eyes then she'd be super red but, this is reality.

I wonder if we'll still talk to each other. I wonder if we can stay in the same room. I wonder…I wonder too much.

-On the Way to School-

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa called out "Oh, ohayou Tsukasa." I turned to Kagami "Eto…ohayou, Kagami." She nodded to me as a reply. "Eh? Are you guys fighting?" Tsukasa asked, worried about her older sister. "Nah, it's just a bad morning." I defended Kagami.

It was a quiet walk. I only spoke to Tsukasa about Sgt. Keroro while Kagami had that face on her; the worried face. No, it was more like, a sad confused one I guess. The tsundere doesn't feel so aggressive today. This is bad…this'd be a bad turn in manga! This'd mean the end of the manga! This…this manga reading has really taken over me. Thank you otou-san,

-School-

"I'll see you two at lunch." I waved goodbye to the sisters then went in my classroom. I felt really bummed in the classroom. Aagh… "Sebastian," I called "For the last time, it's Minoru. Or if you want, Shiraishi. Ugh, just call me any of those two."

"Cut the crap, give me tips."

"Eh? On…what?"

"On how to be cooled off. What do you usually do when we don't see you?"

"Eh…"

-Minoru Vision-

"SHIRAISHI!"

"GOMEN NA SAI AKIRA-SAMA! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! AND PLEASE CALM DOWN! EH…PRODUCER! PRODUCER! SOMEBODY? HEEELLLLPPPP!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"BYE BEE! "

-End of Minoru Vision-

"Eto, let's just say that I think you guys have better lives." Sebastian scratched the back of his head. And yes, Sebastian is a good name for him indeed. "Better lives? But I'm really down today…"

"Go read manga or something. Do something Konata Izumi would do!" I lit up then gave off a smirk "Sebastian…GOOD JOB!" I gave him a thumbs up then got some paper. I started doodling Kagami on it. You'll know why soon "What's that?" Sebastian asked.

-Minoru Vision with Konata in an Akira Voice-

"You don't need to know,"

-End of Minoru Vision-

"HAI! GOMEN AKIRA-SAMA!" what did he just call me? Geez these people can get pretty wacko.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

-Lunch-

Konata's late. Wait, why do I care? Ugh…somebody just stab me right now.

"Onee-chan you haven't eaten your lunch yet." Tsukasa reminded me. She's right! I've been spacing out for too long! "Maybe she's thinking about something that's disturbing her." Miyuki added. I looked down while Tsukasa gave off a soft chuckle.

"Konnichiwa minna!" crap, Konata's here now. "Kona-chan! You're a little late." Tsukasa gave Konata that smile which I never gave her. Well, maybe I did when I watched her read that light novel once. Eh, that was more of a stare I think. "Gomen na sai, I was doing something. Well, I'm here now! Eheh!" that cat voice…she's planned something. I just know it,

"Onee-chan is something wrong?" Tsukasa asked "Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Because," she chuckled, "You're using only one chopstick instead of two." WHAT THE HELL? I jumped in embarrassment "My theory was right, she definitely is thinking about something that is disturbing her." Miyuki laughed. I saw Konata's little smile and I don't know if this made me look cute or she just felt like laughing.

"Relax Kagami," w-wow, she finally spoke to me. I just gave her a faint smile then continued eating with TWO chopsticks now. I'm all calm…

"I'll just go to the library okay onee-chan?" I nodded to Tsukasa in agreement "I'll go too. How about you Kagami?" Miyuki asked me "Nah, I'm gonna read a light novel I just got."

"Is that so? Okay then, enjoy reading!" with that, Miyuki ran off.

I sat down on my desk until Konata slammed a paper on it. "Eh, Konata, what's this?"

"A note,"

"A…note?" I opened it and saw a somehow cute drawing of me with her on the other side holding a picket sign that says 'Are we still friends?' This…is…I guess the way Konata expresses herself "Konata I…" I slowly lifted my head until I saw a red Konata "Konata you're red again!" she scratched her head then gave a nervous smile "Eheh…I just uh, didn't want any awkward atmosphere between us, y'know?"

I kept the note in my bag then flashed a smile to Konata "Of course we're still friends." She seemed to have jumped in shock "Are you sure?"

"Of course! That is, if you don't- - -"

"Eh! Kagamin is jumping to conclusions!"

"Alright, alright, now go to your room and read manga."

"Fine,"

She's walking away…should I return the favor from last night? Should…I…? Shou- - -"Konata," I did.

"Nani?" she turned around

"Ai shite iru," I muttered…and, somehow ashamed to admit it, tsundere style.

Konata's face turned bright red. She held up a peace sign then walked away. She's in shock…for sure. That face says it all.

**Konata's P.O.V.**

I…am…dead. Is that a shinigami? Azrael? Eh….

"Doushita no Konata-chan?" Sebastian asked "Sebatian…you don't wanna know…" I plopped my head on the table. "Well, if it's problems with your master, I'm over here to talk to." I have no idea what this butler is even talking about. I turned my head to him for a quick second "Thanks I guess," and I returned to my first position.

Was that Kagami speaking or was it Tsukasa? No, Tsukasa wouldn't have such a voice. And that tsundere effect is an unimaginable thing when it comes to Tsukasa. The only time you see "Tsuksa" and "a tsundere" in one sentence is if the word "isn't" is in between them.

-After Class-

And here comes the daily walk home with the Hiiragi sisters…yippee….

"Kona-chan! Check out this shirt a friend gave me with Sgt. Keroro on it!" Tsukasa flashed a shirt in front of me and I just wanted one too…..gimme!

"S-SUGOI DESU NEE~~~" I purred. I saw Kagami give off a face but it wasn't an annoyed one. It was the face I had if I was planning something.

"So what are you guys gonna do when you get home?" I asked, to enlighten the mood.

"I'm gonna finish some homework! That is…if it's possible." Tsukasa moaned "I'm doing the same. But, I'll finish early cause I have to go to the store." Kagami said proudly "Eh? Why are you gonna go to the store onee-chan? Is it a part time job?" Kagami chuckled then answered "Nah, I just wanna get something." That devious voice…

"Oh, here's my stop. See you guys tomorrow!" I waved good bye to them. Tsukasa turned around but Kagami didn't "Konata," I looked at her. She gave me a wink and then a smile. That's it…her plan is now confirmed! But first, another demon must be faced, the evil homework!

You guys want tips on how the great Konata does her homework? Simple! First, you need motivation! Like listening to your favorite song!

~Konata gets her iPod then starts playing Hare Hare Yukai~

Wonderful eh? Second, we try answering!

-One Minute Later-

Eh…third! We take a break!

~Konata heads to the computer then starts playing an MMO~

Follow these and you'll end up…not finishing your homework. KUSO! Kuroi-sensei is gonna kill me if I don't do it! I guess I have no choice but to run to the ultimate cheat code…Kagami!

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

It shouldn't be long until Konata arrives. Oh yeah, I already finished homework and headed for the store. I thought I should return the favor to Konata by buying something she'd like too. And now a few more minutes…

-Later-

"KAGAMI!" just in time. "You're here too copy my homework aren't you?" she nodded in defeat "Go ahead," I gave her my notebook and she rapidly wrote the answers down on her notebook. Heck, this was so fast that it could even match up to Yuki Nagato's typing speed or even Himeji's fast answering in Baka to Test. Did I just use anime references? Crap, I'm turning into Konata.

"Done! Arigatou gozai masu Kagamin!" I was about to give her the shirt until Tsukasa entered the room "Kona-chan? Here for the homework?" Konata nodded proudly as a reply. Typical… "Ooh! I see you're wearing that Sgt. Keroro shirt! Sugoi!" Konata started poking Tsukasa's shirt like she was touching the actual uniform Haruhi Suzumiya wore. Damn it! Another anime reference! "I gotta go Kona-chan, I was on my way to my room to practice playing my recorder."

"Is that so? Okay then!"

"Onee-chan, teach me again if I get confused please?"

"Alright, alright, go on now and practice. You need to learn it by yourself sometime you know?"

Tsukasa chuckled then waved us good bye as she was on her way to her room.

"Now that that's over, see ya tomorrow Kagami!" I put my hand on her shoulder as she was about to walk away "Chotto matte kudasai," she turned around and faced me "Nani?" I cleared my throat then got a paper bag I was hiding under my bed. "Here," I showed it to her. She looked all confused "What's this for?"

"It's a sign of thanks,"

"For…copying your homework?"

"Baka…no. You gave me that Haruhi light novel so I had to say thank you in a way. So, I decided to get you this." She took the bag from me and pulled out a Haruhi Suzumiya S.O.S. Brigade shirt. "It says Brigade Chief at the back…" she looked at the back then got teary eyed.

"KAGAMIN! YOU PULL OFF THE TSUNDERE THING SO NICELY! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU!" she tackled me to the ground then hugged me really tight "I'm glad you like it." I said between breaths. "I just thought that since you like that Sgt. Keroro shirt Tsukasa had, I should get you a shirt that you'd like too." Konata went all dramatic again.

"My dear Kagamin…I thank you for this wonderful shirt. How in Heaven's name shall I show my thanks?"

"Oi, enough with the dramatic Lucy Heartfilia impression. And plus, that shirt was an evener upper."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, thank you again! Well, I gotta go now! Bye bee!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

"I dunno, I just got it from Sebastian who keeps saying it when he parts with his friends."

"Oh, okay then. See ya," she's walking away again…that's it.

I stood up and gave her a quick hug from behind "K-Kagamin?"

"Ai shite iru baka," I muttered. I dropped my hands and she faced me "Kagami wa kawaii desu…" she chuckled "Urusaii, don't make me take it back."

"Sigh, I was right, no one can pull of that tsundere better than you. Eheh!"

"Urusaii…"

"Fine, fine…and, Kagami."

"What is it now?"

"Ai shite iru…_tsundere_." She purred at that last word. I threw a pillow but missed. Speedy little devil, pfft….

**Konata's P.O.V.**

Kagamin gave me a shirt! A HARUHI shirt! And check it out, BRIGADE CHIEF! Sugoi! Kagami really knows me. I smell best friend! Eheh!

Ooh…Kagami is so nice. Wait, am I gonna keep talking about her? Maybe I should go online now. Or…maybe I'll play this dating sim cousin Yui told me about.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yutaka! What are you doing here?"

"I can hear your happy squeals from my room."

"Eh…sou nee? Sumimasen, I was just really happy!"

"Doushite?" I got out my shirt and showed it to Yutaka "I GOT A HARUHI SUZUMIYA S.O.S. BRIGADE SHIRT! PLUS, I'M THE BRIGADE CHIEF!"

"Oooh! Sugoi!" Yutaka clapped "Hee! I know, right? Oh yeah, is otou-san making dinner?"

"He is now. I just saw him reading this manga a while ago."

"Which one?" I went outside and saw a hentai manga on the kitchen table. "Otou-san…if you bring those kinds of manga at home then why not check again if anyone is below eighteen that is nearby…" I said to myself in disappointment.

-Morning, On the Way to School-

"Tsukasa1 Kagamin!"

"Ohayou Konata," Kagami started "Ohayou Kona-chan! Hey, I just watched the first few episodes of Sgt. Keroro again."

"Sou? I forgot what happened though at the first few episodes!"

"Forgetful Kona-chan, I guess I'll have to tell you about it."

"Gomen! Now, tell me, tell me!" thus starts the morning routine.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

These two have the same conversation everyday. If it isn't Keroro, it's about any new manga Konata bought.

"Nee, Tsukasa."

"Nani onee-chan?"

"Konata just got a Haruhi Suzumiya shirt from a lottery." Konata flashed me this confused look. I had to cover it up so Tsukasa wouldn't think the other way.

"HONTOU?" I gave a signal to Konata telling her to go with the flow and she did "Well, I don't like to brag but…"

"You are by the way,"

"Butting in Kagamin?" I did the tongue to her then she went on about her happy Haruhi shirt speech "It says Brigade Chief at the back. Maybe I'll show you later. Oh look, it's Yutaka and Iwasaki. Yutaka always beats me to school first," she excluded us from the people Yutaka beats as expected. "I have to go, see you guys later! Ja ne!"

"Hai!" me and Tsukasa said in unison "Onee-chan, where exactly did Kona-chan get that shirt?" I jumped at this question "Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you running inside with a paper bag that says Anime Heaven on it and I know that place and it sells Haruhi merch."

"You definitely are my sister…" I said embarrassed,

"Is it Kona-chan's Birthday?" damn…now I have to make up an excuse. "Well, we had this secret bet…." Here I go… "Whoever wins can ask the loser to buy anything for her."

"What bet exactly was this?"

"Whoever can win at a game of cards."

Tsukasa started laughing "Onee-chan I think you forgot that it was Kona-chan that you were going against! Haha!" yes! I got her hooked into this lie! MUHAHAHA "I guess! Well, I gotta get to class now. See ya!"

**Konata's P.O.V.**

"You seem all jumpy. What happened?"

"Are we having the usual conversation again Sebastian?" Sebastian gave out a sigh "I just noticed that you're jumpy. Happier than usual. Shall I go on?"

"You can stop there. What's up with that scar on your face?"

"Scar?"

-Minoru Vision-

"Akira-sama please forgive me! I promise I won't mix up the laundry again! Red is a good color on you though!"

"YOU THINK MY USUAL WHITE LOOK IS BETTER RED? WHO AM I? SATAN?"

"Somehow…yes."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NANDEMO NAI! NANDEMO NAI!"

"NANDEMO NAI MY ASS!"

**SCRAAAAAAATTTTCCCCCCHHHHH**

"ITAI!"

-End of Minoru Vision-

"I made my cat angry…"

"Poor you,"

-Lunch-

"Miyuki-san!"

"Oh, Kona-chan. You seem so enthusiastic."

"Have you seen Tsukasa and Kagami?"

"Hai, they're waiting over there."

"Oh! Let's go!" I pulled Miyuki to our table "Osu!"

"Kona-chan! Miyuki-chan!" Tsukasa said this but it was Kagami who waved hello to us "I'm guessing Konata has another choco cornett." Kagami said under her breath

"It's bigger now!"

"How fascinating," she said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Kagami dropped one of her chopsticks. We both reached for it at the same time and it's that classic moment when the hands touch and all. "Ano…Kagamin, here." I nervously handed her the chopstick "A-arigatou…" she said shyly. I nodded as a way of saying you're welcome.

-After They Ate-

"Okay, I'll see you guys!" I called off. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder "Who the heck is that?" I turned around to see Hiyori all fired up Natsu Dragneel style. "Hiyori-chan! What kind of battle are you off to face?" she didn't answer.

**SLAP!**

"The world is an apple!" she randomly blurted out "Aheh…gomen, was I on pumped up author mode?" that was an author? "Why are you so pumped up anyway?"

"Well since Kagami-senpai is your girlfriend now- - - "

**SUPER SAIYAN!**

"NANI?"

"SUMIMASEN! I JUST THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER ALREADY!"

"KAMEHAME -"

"Konata?"

"Kagami?

"Eto, I just wanted to ask you something." Kagami said, looking down "Sou? I'll be right there. Eto…wait for me by the stairs." Kagami nodded then went away. "AS FOR YOU…"

**SHE ISN'T FINSIHED!**

"KONATA-DONO?"

**EPIC SNAKE TONGUE!**

"LET'S PLAY…"

"KONATA-DONO DON'T!"

-Hiyori Vision-

*Bruised*

"Hiyori-chan?"

"Ah…Yutaka…"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Not really but it's okay, I can use this experience for my doujin…gi-hee!"

"She never changes…" **IWASAKI-SENSEI HAS SPOKEN!**

-End of Hiyori Vision-

"Kagami! What were you gonna ask me?" Kagami cleared her throat then started "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie…" my eyes popped open "EH?"

"Don't act like you don't want to. In your mind I can see you plotting something once we get there."

"Oh so it's just the two of us?~~~" I teased. Kagami turned away all red "W-well…it's just for now!" I clung on her "Oh Kagami…you have always been the worst liar…" I tried sounding like a drunk "Urusaii neko…" Kagami still wasn't looking at me so I unleashed the desperate voice "Kagamin~~~"

"U-ru-saii~~" she said in that weakened voice. I WIN! "Too late Kagami. That voice already declares my victory." Kagami took my clingy self off of her "Alright, alright. So, do you wanna go or not?"

"Sure thing. Cuten the tsundere thing too." She threw her bag to my direction but I ran away just in time.

**Kagami's P.O.V.**

I still can't win to her in anything. Great, now I have to get ready for the movie. Tsukasa is out still finishing her project with Miyuki's help. I guess I don't have to get too dolled up because it _is_ Konata that we're talking about here. She might wear one of her cosplay costumes or something.

-Outside of the Movie House-

I already managed to buy tickets but, where in the world is she? "Excuse me," eh? I looked down to see Konata tugging on my jacket "KONATA? How long have you been there?" she suddenly chuckled "Well I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to notice me." I gave her a bonk on her head "Next time don't call me in such a kiddy voice."

"So you found that cute?"

"URUSAII! URUSAII! URUSAII!"

"Shana! It really is you!" and I planted another mountain on her head. "Let's just go get some popcorn then see the movie." I said while I was dragging a lifeless Konata into the movie house.

"Nee Kagami, I'll go get some other snacks while you get the popcorn." I gave her a nod then she was off. She's so small from where I'm standing. Guh…I have to pay attention to the line before…what the? A number of people cut in front of me already? "In a pickle Kagami?" I turned and saw Konata already holding a bag of chocolate bars and some other chips "How'd you finish so fast?" Konata swallowed then answered "I cheated my way through."

-Konata Vision with her P.O.V.-

"Sumimasen, but your shoelace is untied." I said to the person in front of me "Oh really? Thanks for telling me," even though it really wasn't. "Oi! My shoelace is perfectly fine!"

"Try checking before you realize that someone's already cut in front of you." I said doing the tongue. Now for the next person, "Mister, check out that poster." I pointed to a poster beside the person in front of me so while he was looking away I softly punched the guy that was standing in front of him. "LOOKING FOR TROUBLE?" the guy in front of him exclaimed as he turned around "Eh?" the guy in front of me said, confused. This is starting to be good. They fought each other out of the line giving me an easy way to the counter. VICTORY!

-End of Konata's Vision and P.O.V.-

"You have your ways," then Konata proudly nodded.

-Theater-

"Let's sit over there Kagami." Konata led me to seats slightly far from the screen. It's kind of a good view. "Look the trailers are starting to show." I said, trying to start a conversation. "Guess it's time for me to do this," Konata got her Nintendo DS then started playing it for a while "Oi, oi, what are you doing?"

"Well the movie hasn't started so I guess it's okay." I shut her DS closed then put it in my bag "Oi give it back!"

"People'll be disturbed. And besides, even you'll be distracted by it too eventually." She suddenly shot this face at me again "Oh so _you_ want to be the one distracting me?" I think I just became a little red. I shoved some popcorn in her mouth "Urusaii…" I moaned "Guilty," she said while chewing.

Oh finally, the movie is starting. It's an anime movie so I think it'll keep Konata awake.

**Konata's P.O.V.**

Ooh! An anime movie! Kagami knows me well. This'll be good.

I checked on Kagami from time to time to check if she fell asleep or just wasn't into it. Surprisingly, she was in to it. She _really_ was in to it. "Nee Kagami," I tapped on her shoulder "Nani?"

"You seem so interested."

"I dunno, maybe it's just 'cause it's awesome or…something."

I leaned back on my seat and sighed. I know something else is up. I rested one arm on my left arm rest while I leaned my head on the other arm. I wasn't bored I was just, curious. THIS WON'T SLIP AWAY UNSOLVED!

I checked on Kagami again and saw her taking a quick look at my free hand. Hmm…I sense a thought in her head! "Kagami~~" I purred "What is it now?" she said grumpily "I saw that glance; just hold it if you want to and don't make your righty lonely." I laughed. Kagami suddenly turned red and looked away "I have no idea what you're talking about." Liar! Liar! Liar! "Don't make me do it for you." I readied my left hand "Do what then?" she turned to me and despite the theater being all dark, I saw her red face. "I'm giving you three seconds," no answer.

"One,"

"I don't give a damn…"

"Two,"

"Shut up and watch the movie."

"Two and a half. I'm giving you a chance!"

"You're making things up…"

"Thr—"

"There!" she finally held my hand. I win "Kagamin seems afraid to admit it!" she held tighter. ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! "URUSAII…" she growled "HAI KAGAMI-SAMA!"

-After the Movie-

"Thanks for the movie Kagami!" I grinned "No problem," tee hee…she doesn't know it but she's still holding my hand. I wonder how long it'll take for her to notice. "Let's go home," she said.

Five minutes passed, she still doesn't notice. Twenty minutes; still nothing. "Oh, I guess this is where we head different directions already. See ya tomorrow then," she was on her way until she finally realized that our hands were still together "K-Konata…let go."

"Well look who's talking. You were the one who wasn't letting go. I just wanted to see how long it'd take for you to realize." Kagami suddenly turned redder than ever "Y-you're lying!" I shook my head "Did people stare?" I shook my head again. Silence…but she still didn't let go "You can let go now." I reminded. She embarrassingly let go of my hand and shoved hers in her pocket.

"See ya…" she was walking away until I stopped her "Is that how you say goodnight?" I teased "Well how do you want it?" she turned around and put her hands on her hips. I put on a cat face then spread my arms out "Konata people will see." Kagami moaned "These 'people' you talk about are asleep or watching late night baseball replays." She walked forward "Well?" I muttered, still spreading my arms out "You're evil…" she whispered.

She gave me a quick hug then stepped back. She crossed her arms and looked away "Happy?" oh dear Kagami…I can still the red face. "You are the worst at hiding stuff, you know?" I teased. "Urusaii! Urusaii! Urusaii!"

"Geez enough with the Shana impression. It works for you by the way."

"How can you tell me to stop when you say it actually works?"

"Oh so you like to be complimented by me?"

"Don't be vain,"

"You're just afraid to admit your feelings despite the fact that you already obviously show it. You're like Ayano from Yuru Yuri."

"Comparing me to an anime character?"

"Pretty much,"

Silence~~~

"Well, I'll see you then." I said as I was walking away "Ai shite iru!" I exclaimed just to give one more tease to Kagami "Same to you," she replied. She wasn't affected? Are my powers weakening? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

Extra Character Preview!

Eto…konnichiwa minna! Watashi wa Yutaka desu. Well, since I'm doing the preview for the next chapter I guess you guys know what it'll be about.

Be specific Yutaka…

Minami-chan? Great…now I don't know what to say.

**BOOM!**

Hiyori-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?

She's gone…

Minami-chan don't be so cruel!

The next chapter…is about…these two…

Hiyori-chan you're still alive?

**A/N**: Hey! How's the second chapter? Like it? Thanks to the chapter preview, the next one will be about Yutaka and Minami. Short note, hee hee! That's all! BYE BEE!


	3. Playing Safe

**~Yuru Star!~**

**Chapter 3:** Playing Safe

**Theme**: A Daydream Away by All Time Low (I frickin' love this band :D)

**Character P.O.V.'s**: Minami, Yutaka

**Minami**

Okay, uhm, I really don't know why I'm opening this chapter. So uh, hi?

I know, maybe I'll start off with my daily routine.

I obviously wake up, like most humans do. I check my phone and see a text message from Yutaka.

"Ohayou Minami-chan! Wanna walk to school together? :D"

Guess I'm walking to school with Yutaka. Not that it's a bad thing and all.

I get ready and finally get out the door. Cherry tackles with my leg before I finally step outside though. Eh, that's what makes her adorable.

I meet Yutaka by this one bench and she's not alone, Hiyori's with her. And…as like always, she has her sketchpad in hand.

"Ohayou," I say in a soft voice.

Yutaka looks up at me and smiles "Ohayou Minami-chan!" she exclaims. Honestly, I find that cute.

From where I'm standing, I can hear Hiyori's insane pencil action on her sketchpad. I also see eraser leavings falling off every five seconds. She's intense, but, I'm used to it…most of the time.

We get to school and open up the day with a test. Great, Math. Hmm…good thing I studied for it last night. I look to my left and see Yutaka's worried face. Did she go through our lesson?

The teacher gives out the papers and I fire away. Yutaka is still stuck on thinking mode at the first question. And that question is the teacher's favorite equation! She never finishes a session without it! How could Yutaka not know it?

I give in and decide to help her. I try call her attention with my pencil. I drop it with extra force and she faces me.

"Stuck?" I whisper. No one noticed, so far so good.

Yutaka gave me a shrug and a worried face. Good enough for me. I write down my answers on a separate piece of paper and flick it to her desk. She hesitantly opens it and I see the shocked look on her face. She turns to me and flashes me a quick smile. My work here is done.

After the test, me and Yutaka got together for lunch. We had Hiyori and Patricia too of course.

"Psst, Minami-chan." I raise my eyebrow in attention. "Arigatou!" Yutaka silently says. Well, it wasn't silent enough since Hiyori caught that.

"WHAT ARE YOU THANKING IT FOR? ARE YOU TWO KEEPING SOMETHING FROM US? MINAMI YOU…"

"BUTTER!" Patricia butted in, randomly shoving butter into Hiyori's mouth, shutting her up.

Yutaka scratched her head in confusion then released a question "Erm, Patricia-chan, why did you randomly shove butter into Hiyori's mouth?"

"Because I got so addicted to it when Konata accidentally spread some out on my spaghetti!"

We all stood in shock. I'm starting to doubt her humanity. Why would one eat spaghetti with butter on top? Wait, I suddenly feel like trying that too someday. W-what am I thinking?! Sigh…I guess this is what I get for hanging out with friends like these. I never said I didn't like them though. People, relax…

Yutaka felt like going to the library so I went with her. She was trying to get this one book on the top shelf. I stood there watching her for a few seconds because she just looked so adorable. Okay, I have my needs. What? She really is. I finally gave in and finally offered help. "I take it that you need help?"

Yutaka faced me with this plain look, not mad in any way possible, then gave me a half smile "Oh, uh…" I didn't wait for an answer and just helped her anyway. She smiled an even bigger smile at me and chuckled "Arigatou Minami-chan!" I gave her a half smile in response.

**Yutaka's P.O.V.**

Me and Minami (hey, it rhymes! Waah, I got easily distracted!) got to a table and had this quiet reading session. Well, it was more like I had my quiet reading session. Well, _I_ had my quiet reading session. Minami was busy still looking for a book to read. I decided to help her in her search to thank her for helping me a while ago. Heck, she always does.

I approached her, feeling shorter than ever since she was standing by the tallest shelves there, and stared at the books there. "Found something you like?"

She looks down at me and shrugs "I still can't decide. Some summaries are revealing too much of the story and, some lead me too far away from the story." Her voice fades out as she looks back at the shelves.

"Could you show me what you seem interested in so far?" Minami looks at me and grabs a few books then shows them to me. I read the summaries of each book slowly and browse through a few pages. I finally find one that Minami will surely like. "This looks good! And, you look like the person who likes romance and…" when I said "romance", Minami sorta cringed. "Something wrong?"

"Wh-what? Wrong? No, pfft, why would you think that? I mean, eheh, yeah uh…thanks." She said nothing more after that and nervously got the book. We walked up to the librarian to borrow the books we selected.

Minami sorta looked and felt awkward on the way back to the classroom. Erm, I now feel concerned for her. Okay, to tell you the truth, I've actually found Minami quite pretty and her personality is that of a person who's fun to be with, despite her silent-type ways and…you guys already know where this is going, right?

Yeah, I'm stalking her.

…I'm joking.

Alright, I've developed this crush on her even though we're girls. What? Love is uncontrollable, it just happens. When it's there, it sure is there. And, it's here right now.

I'm actually shy about it though…I mean, I don't even have these talks with onee-chan! It's just…hard on my part.

Despite my short stature, I have a big heart that's ready for Minami-chan any day. She even helped me cheat despite the fact that that's the wrong thing to do. I sometimes hide my feelings because they really do show. My feelings have no shame. I guess I was born with showy feelings, eh?

-After School-

"Yutaka," Minami called out, approaching me. "Wanna go grab some ice cream? I'm buying."

"Really? Sure!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff. I wanna go grab some ice cream and probably have some fun."

"You must be really packed."

"Trying to escape our busy lives, huh?"

"Wait, where's Hiyori and Patty?"

"Oh, Hiyori had to finish her doujin. Patty had something with the café." Minami went to the counter to place our orders "What do you want?"

I looked at the menu and saw this one special. "Minami-chan, wanna take on the challenge?" I said, pointing to a certain order.

Minami looked at what where I was pointing and saw a large banana split good for two people. She smirked then ordered it without hesitation. "Make sure that's got extra chocolate sprinkles." She said in a dark voice.

It wasn't long until the horrifying banana split came to our table. They weren't kidding when they said "huge".

Minami could barely see me over the bowl and multiple layers of ice cream. She stood up and came to sit beside me instead of in front of me. "Where's the fun if I can't even see who I'm having this thing with?" she said before shoving one full spoon into her mouth.

**Minami**

I shoved a few spoons into my mouth then Yutaka finally took her turn. For a small person, she's got a huge appetite. We started getting into the mood then suddenly she dropped her spoon. "Whoops!" she said in shock "I'll go get another."

Crap, I really have to take advantage of this moment. "We can use one spoon. We're friends, right?" like my crush on Yutaka wasn't obvious enough…

Yes, yes, I like Yutaka, okay?

I scoop up a spoonful of ice cream then present it to Yutaka "Well, go wide open."

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course," in other words, hell yeah.

"Alrighty then…" Yutaka hesitantly approached the spoon then backed away smiling. "Oishi~~" she said with extra cuteness.

We somehow managed to finish our banana split and wobbled our way out the door. "T-thanks for the ice cream treat…Mi..na..mi..chan…" Yutaka moaned.

"S-sure thing…" I said, grasping on to my painful, yet somehow satisfied, stomach.

Suddenly, a car drove by, splashing mud on Yutaka's uniform. "BAKA!" I screamed.

I looked back at Yutaka and noticed mud dripping off her blouse. Her skirt took little of the impact. I grabbed my handkerchief and started wiping away the mud.

"Minami-chan it'll—"

"Get dirty, I know. But, you're my friend, right? And friends look out for each other." I said, wiping away. I took my jacket off and let her wear it. "I really don't care if it gets dirty. Keep it if you want." I grinned.

"A-arigatou Minami-chan…erm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it? Despite that question right there." I tried joking.

"Eheh, very funny but, I just wanted to ask why you're so welcome to helping me all the time."

I was taken aback by her question. I realized we were passing by the local park that is great for privacy despite it being out in the open. People don't really go out at this time. I lead her to a bench nearby then answer "Didn't I tell you earlier that friends look out for each other?"

"I just feel like there's something more to that."

Oh crap, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed…..what?! I'm sweating?!

"Minami-chan you're sweating." Yutaka pulls out her handkerchief then wipes away some sweat off of my forehead. Waaah, her face is so near. I can feel her breathing on to my face. Why do I have to be taller?! "There, all better. Now, mind answering?"

I took a deep breath then spoke "We're good friends, right? And I can tell you any secret I feel like telling you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Even if it may ruin our friendship?"

**Yutaka**

Ruin our friendship? What secret is she talking about anyway? I bet mine is bigger.

Minami scooted a little further away from me and cleared her throat. "Gaah, you don't know how hard this is…nyaaaargh."

"Relax," I giggled a bit, hoping it'd clear the mood.

"You swear that you won't hate me?"

"Minami-chan…" I moaned.

"Do you want it straight to the point or do you want me to throw in hints?"

"The only thing you've been doing all day is throwing hints."

Minami half smiled then turned to me releasing a deep sigh. "I like you more than a friend."

Dot…dot…dot…dot…dot…

"Oh so we're even." I say out of the blue.

"Wait, what?"

Without thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed Minami on the lips. Oops…

**A/N**: How was that? So far so good? Sorry this took so long by the way! Eh, I actually had a hard time writing this since I really didn't know how to display Yutaka's feelings or her point of view. I sort of rushed towards the end, sorry about that :DD

I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
